Confesiones de dos hermanos
by Rizel Iwaki
Summary: Ella ya no era mas una niña, ya había entrado hace poco a la adolescencia y su atracción hacia a los chicos comenzaba a despertar, cosa que a su hermano no le agradaba en absoluto, ¿porque?, fácil...entren y averiguenlo, no olviden los Rewien... (advertencia: leve incesto y OC)


**Ok! de nuevo yo, hace mucho no me pasaba por Fanfic, ahora traigo una historia de un anime diferente, lo bueno es que esta esta termina (gracias a dios). No es en si un incesto pero, si tiene situaciones que lo sacan a relucir asi que si no te gusta esta pareja mejor lee otra cosa...**

**Otra cosa que aclarar es que esto ocurre antes de Sham king Flower, pero despues de que acabo la pelea de shamanes, aqui ya Pilika tiene 17 años y Horo Horo 19.**

**sin mas que decir aqui va la historia!**

-"dialogos"-

_"pensamientos"_

**(R/I: NOTAS DE LA AUTORA OSEA YO RIZEL IWAKI!)**

"cierto tipo de expresiones que no entran dentro de ninguna categoría en si.."

* * *

6:30 AM…..Era la hora que marcaba el pequeño reloj despertador que se encontraba en aquella mesita de noche, sonado como loco en un casi fallido intento por despertar a la chica que se encontraba antes feliz mente durmiendo en esa habitación. El molesto sonido hacia que la joven gruñera evitando querer levantarse pero al no soportarlo más aventó su almohada contra el aparatico haciéndolo caer al suelo quebrándose este en varios pedazos…

-"carajo… ahora tendré que comprar otro…otra vez…"-dijo perezosamente la chica para dar luego un gran bostezo y levantarse por fin de su cama, dirigiéndose al baño a lavarse la cara, lo dientes y bueno en general todo su cuerpo. Al salir del baño se vistió con su uniforme el cual consistía de una falta azul oscura bastante encima de las rodillas, una camisilla blanca a las muñecas, un chaleco rojo, casi vino tinto también a las muñecas, una corbata negra, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros.

Se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo, para salir luego apresurada de su habitación directo a la cocina a preparar su desayuno y el de su perezoso hermano. Una vez listos estos los sirvió en la pequeña mesa de madera y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al frente de la suya; toco un par de veces pero nadie respondió, toco de nuevo más fuerte pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, así que grito un: "HERMANO YA LEVANTATE NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE!", pero lo único que escucho fue un gruñido de protesta al otro lado seguido de un "Pilika no molestes". A la chica solo le broto una gran vena de enojo en la frente y luego pateo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas abriéndola de par en par…

El chico al escuchar el horrible sonido se sentó rápidamente con el corazón a mil por hora y con una mirada de terror al ver a su joven hermana en el marco de la puerta brotándole la ira por los poros…

-"MALDITA SEA HORO-HORO TIENE QUE SER EL MISMO PROBLEMA TODOS LOS DIAS! LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VES MIRA LA HORA NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS HOLAGASANERIAS!"- grito furiosa para luego dar media vuelta e irse por el corredor echando unas cuantas maldiciones. El joven solo dio un suspiro cansado y luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta del baño, pensado bien si ir allá o no…-"¡Y YA ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNO MAS TE VALE ESTAR AQUÍ EN 10 MINUTOS O NO RESPONDO!"- escucho de nuevo gritar a la chica desde el corredor, y así con esta última sentencia se levantó rápidamente de la cama a ducharse.

20 minutos después….

En el comedor de madera se encontraban dos jóvenes desayunando tranquilamente, o bueno una joven desayunando tranquilamente y el otro tragando hasta mas no poder comida, al lado de estos estaba un pequeño espíritu con una hojita terminando de revisar todo lo que su dueño y el llevarían a las montañas hoy.

-"así que…de nuevo iras a las montañas"-hablo la joven de cabellos celeste haciendo que su hermano parara de tragar un momento.

-"por supuesto Pilika es allá donde había más deforestación y sabes que mi misión es restaurar toda la naturaleza o bueno nuestra misión"- respondió este sonriente para seguir comiendo ya más calmadamente.

-"¡nuestra misión!, eso significa que puedo ir contigo esta vez hermano!"-pregunto ella alegre a lo que su hermano cerro los ojos y dijo un serio "no" para luego seguir comiendo-"¿¡pero porque!? Si acabas de decir que es nuestra misión y yo podría ayudarte hermano, quiero acompañarte"-

-"no Pilika, lo que tú tienes que hacer es estudiar, puede que no sirva para mucho en mi opinión pero eso es lo que nuestros padres querían y yo también quiero que te eduques créeme ser shaman no es muy lucrativo en estos días, y el idiota de dios que tenemos no creo que nos ayude mucho para no morirnos de hambre"- le respondió el shaman de cabellos azul y tinte negro, a lo que su hermana abrió la boca para protestar pero este inmediatamente la interrumpió-"y no, no solo podemos vivir de la tierra necesitamos dinero para otras necesidades, y no, no puedes acompañarme aunque digas que eres más útil que koloro, "- su hermana que ya se había quedado sin argumentos solo inflo sus mejillas como berrinche y se dispuso a comer de mala gana-"además que no eras tú la que decía que ibas a llegar tarde…"- al escuchar esto la chica miro inmediatamente el reloj de pared detrás de ella, al darse que cuenta de la hora se apresuró a terminar atragantándose un poco luego recogió sus platos y los de su hermano (aun si este aún no había terminado) ignorando su protestas, para lavarlos.

-"bueno hermano me voy, procura no llegar demasiado tarde hoy de acuerdo, todas estas semanas has llegado pasadas las 9 y eso es enserio molesto, que no sabes que me preocupo, y no, no me importa que vayas con Koloro o con el espíritu de la lluvia o con quien sea"- finalizo ella callando las protestas del ainu.

La chica salió de su casa algo apurada, después de todo vivía bastante lejos del pueblo y para llegar a la carretera debía atravesar el bosque levemente cubierto de nieve por el invierno que anunciaba su venida.

El chico por otro lado solo tomo su Snowboard, a su confiable espíritu Koloro, la tablilla que Pilika le había hecho años atrás donde estaba el espíritu de la lluvia y se fue, directo a las montañas donde seguía intentando cumplir su sueño.

-OOOOooooOOOooOoooOoOOO-

8:30 AM…..

La ainu se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, por suerte había llegado a tiempo (aunque un poco cubierta de nieve ya que se había caído en la carrera); y ahora se encontraba estudiando con su cuaderno para el examen final que sería la próxima semana, cuando en eso una chica de cabello rojo hasta los hombros se le acerco:

-"Ohayō!"-saludo alegremente la chica para sentarse en la mesa de Pilika.

-"Ohayō Amy~chan"- saludo esta con una sonrisa a una de sus pocas amigas, pocas, porque después de todo ella era una Ainu y en su tribu estaba casi que prohibido relacionarse con humanos, por…. Bueno por razones que no vienes al caso…

"¡Ohayō chicas!"-saludo otra chica de cabello castaño y anteojos la cual tenía la falda más larga que la ainu y la pelirroja…

"Ohayō Kaichō!"- saludo eufóricamente la pelirroja y luego la peli celeste con un "Ohayō keimi~chan".

-"¿han estudiado para el examen?"-pregunto la castaña de nombre Keimi a lo cual las aludidas, o bueno solo la peli celeste respondió que sí, y la otra solo se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando "HABIA EXAMEN!"- a lo cual las otras chicas rieron sonoramente.

-"no sea escandalosa Amy, el examen es la próxima semana no hoy, despreocúpate..."-respondió la peli azul regresando su vista a su cuaderno a lo que la otra chica solo dios un suspiro de alivio

-"bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas aburridas y pasemos a algo más interesante…-"hablo Amy con un poco de picardía hacia la ainu-"dime Pilika como vas con aquel asunto…"- pregunto sonriente la chica a lo cual la aludida solo se sonrojo levemente y luego agacho la cabeza mostrando en su mirada un brillo de tristeza

-"no te ha respondido verdad…"-concluyo la joven de anteojos a lo cual Pilika solo asintió

-"vaya que será idiota quien se demora una semana en responder algo así"-menciono Amy bastante molesta con lo que Keimi solo asintió diciendo "es vedad vaya que es desconsiderado" y otras cosas más que la menor de los Usui ya no escuchaba, porque se encontraba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que la venían torturando desde hace ya una semana, no, desde hace más tiempo…

"bien todos siéntense"-escucho decir a lo lejos a su profesor que acababa de entrar, sacándola de su debate mental; la chica automáticamente miro el puesto de sus amigas las cuales ya se encontraban sentadas, y ella ni cuenta se dio de cuando se fueron, luego sin querer no pudo evitar mirar dos puestos diagonal a ella donde estaba un chico de cabellos castaños algo largos, uniforme un poco mal arreglado, y mirada con sueño. El chico también por inercia al sentir una mirada en su cuello, dirigió la vista al lugar de donde creía venia la sensación encontrándose con la mirada de la ainu la cual inmediatamente miro hacia el frente haciendo como si nada, y el chico por otro lado solo se sonrojo levemente para mirar también al frente donde estaba explicando algo su profesor.

-OooooOoooOoooOooooooOooo-

11:40 AM…

En el salón de clases se podía ver a una chica de cabellos celeste con la cabeza gacha entre sus manos, un aura negra a su alrededor y se escuchaba unos constantes "porque, porque ,porque maldita sea, dios me odia, que carajos digo si dios es Hao, maldita sea Hao te odio te odio, odio mi suerte, porque, porque ,porque…"salir de su boca, a su lado estaba la chica de nombre Keimi, sobándole la espalda para animarla diciendo un "ya Pilika no es tan grave" a lo cual la chica solo le respondía "si te pasara a ti no dirías lo mismo" para luego agachar de nuevo su cabeza…

-"vaya, quien diría que el profesor pondría un trabajo en equipos… y que justo te tocara con Yukishiro~kun…que mala suerte tienes Pili…"- hablo la chica de nombre Amy que se encontraba a un lado de las otras dos sentada en la mesa de quien sabe que compañero, a lo que la castaña y la ainu solo le dedicaron una fulminante mirada, y esta última grito "¡eso no me ayuda tonta!"…

-"ya, ya perdón pero es que es verdad… aunque viéndolo por otro lado esto es perfecto Pili!"- menciono ella para captar la atención de Keimi y la deprimida Pilika

-"tu donde le ves lo perfecto ¿eh?"-pregunto Pilika con un dejo de molestia en su voz

-"como que donde señorita mi vida se acabó, fácil, tú y él tendrán que hacer el proyecto SOLOS, es el momento perfecto para que te responda la carta"- dijo ella animada levantándose de la mesa donde estaba alzando un puño en el aire

-"¡QUE ESTAS LOCA YO NO PIENSO HACER ESO!"- grito una histérica Pilika a lo que su amiga solo se tapó la cara en forma de protección.

-"¿porque no?, ¿qué tiene? Así salimos de la duda si eres correspondida o no!"-volvió a decir la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en sus caderas…

-"que no es obvio, fui rechazada Amy, nadie se demora una semana en responder una carta de confesión, además el baja la mirada cada vez que lo veo…y aunque yo no soy capaz de hablarle sé que él tampoco me respondería"-dijo la chica ainu mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano, y ponía un semblante bastante triste…

-"vamos Pilika no digas eso…además que importa si así fue, no es el único chico en la tierra"-hablo por fin Keimi intentando animar a su infeliz compañera, quien estaba a punto de responder, pero:

"-Usui~san"-escucho que la llamo una vos bastante conocida para ella que la hiso erizar hasta el cabello. Inmediatamente sus compañeras voltearon a ver el dueño de aquella voz y se encontraron con un chico que tenía su mirada en… bueno en ninguna parte en específico, el solo no quería mirar a la chica que estaba enfrente ni a las otras dos que estaban a lado de esta-"Usui~san, yo… bueno es por lo del proyecto, es para mañana y es claro que tenemos que reunirnos, así que pensé que sería bueno…no se tal vez en mi casa"- dijo el chico de apellido Yukishiro, mirando con la última frase a la ainu, la cual seguía estática sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

-"Pilika, Pilika~chan, pilika~chaaaaaann"-empezó a llamarla en susurros Keimi para que reaccionara; sin respuesta alguna de esta, le pego levemente en el hombro, lo cual fue bastante efectivo porque la chica reacciono y torpemente lo primero que dijo fue:

-"¡NO CLARO QUE NO!, quiero decir… tu casa no, yo, bueno no creo poder ir… que tal si, estudiamos en la biblioteca"- respondido al fin ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

-"pero… la biblioteca esta en mantenimiento"-dijo el mirándola directamente a los ojos, intimidándola de una manera que el no alcanzaba a imaginarse.

-"a si cierto je je, pues que tal… ¡MI CASA!, SI ES PERFECTO, claro si no tienes inconveniente"- finalizo ella, aun sin mirarlo a la cara a lo cual el solo asintió para responder "no veo problema, pero tendrás que llevarme ya que no sé dónde vives… así que, no encontramos a la salida, bye chicas"- dijo le para dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigos.

-"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Una cita de estudio eso sí que es un avance!"- grito la muy emocionada Amy rompiendo el momento de incomodidad que había antes

-"AMY! No sea indiscreta, mira hiciste sonrojar a Pilika~chan, tranquila Pilika~chan aunque sea más bien una cita forzosa no te preocupes todo saldrá bien!"- la animo Keimi.

_Todo estará bien_, esa frase sí que le traía recuerdos y de cierta manera la tranquilizaba bastante, la cosa era que había dicho que estudiarían en su casa, pero esto lo había dicho por inercia, ya que ella nunca llevaba gente a su casa, algunas veces había llevado a Keimi y una que otra a Amy pero de sus conocidos a nadie más, y menos a un chico!, después de todo ella tenía un hermano MUY sobreprotector que seguro esto no le agradaría, pero qué más da solo es una simple cita de estudios…verdad?

El resto de la jornada trascurrió casi normal, obviamente los nervios de Pilika no cesaron, al contrario, aumentaban conforme avanzaba el tiempo, y así entre clases, recesos, conversaciones con sus amigas y un intensivo estudio para el examen se llegaron las 2 de la tarde, la hora de salida.

Pilika recogió sus cosas lentamente como siempre, mientras pensaba que haría para la cena y en que probablemente su hermano se demoraría hoy también (ojala y así fuera), se despidió de Keimi que como presidenta tenía muchas cosas que hacer y se fue a la salida con Amy quien al divisar a lo lejos al joven Yuquishiro, se apartó de su amiga inventando una tonta escusa sobre un club de deportes, una práctica y muchas otras cosas que Pilika ni creyó. Lástima que la joven no logro prever el plan de su amiga y se dirigió justo a donde estaba Yuquishiro. Este la saludo de nuevo, cortésmente, ella que no se lo esperaba se sobresaltó para luego saludarlo también y desviar su mirada al frente.

-"así que… vamos?"-pregunto él a la ainu que solo asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa para comenzar a caminar.

Pasaron un par de minutos caminado hasta llegar a la parada de bus, se quedaron allí por uno 10 minutos más, siempre manteniendo ese incomodo silencio que a Pilika ya la estaba desesperando, y al chico de cierta forma también. Subieron al autobús de color azul con blanco y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ella se la paso con la mirada al frente y él viendo por la ventana el paisaje teñido de blanco por la nieve, que a medida que el autobús avanzaba se notaba más; llegaron a su parada y el chico de cabello castaño no pudo evitar notar que se encontraban casi a las afueras del pueblo, se quedó mirando un poco los alrededores sin notar que la ainu había comenzado a caminar por un camino que se adentraba al bosque, este corrió inmediatamente a alcanzarla ya que lo último que quería era perderse en un lugar que no conocía. Caminaron por el bosque unos 7 minutos o más (nadie llevaba en si el tiempo) hasta que el chico ya arto de la situación por fin hablo:

-"no sabía que vivías tan lejos de la ciudad, bueno si sabía que eras del campo y eso, pero, tan adentro en el bosque no me imagine que pudiera vivir alguien jaja"-

La chica aun sin mirarlo le respondido con un tono bastante alegre, característico de la menor de los Usui cuando se encontraba emocionada-"bueno realmente no vivo en el bosque sabes, vivo en un claro, no falta mucho para llegar… ves es allá!"- dijo la chica señalando una cabaña de madera que se alcanzaba a divisar a lo lejos, efectivamente en un gran claro como ella había dicho, rodeado de muchas plantas que él ni idea tenia de que tipo.

-"wooooooo si vives muy lejos!, para mi gusto jajaja"-dijo él mirándola mientras reía a lo que ella no puedo evitar también reír. Continuaron su camino en silencio, lo bueno era que no les faltaba mucho; pasaron el claro y llegaron a la entrada de la casa, la chica comenzó a buscar la llaves en su bolso y en eso un fuerte viento helado paso por ahí haciéndola estremecer, ella por inercia miro el cielo que ya no se encontraba tan azul como antes, más bien se estaba llenando de nubes grises oscuras que cubrían el radiante sol poco a poco…

-"rayos, parece que lloverá"-menciono yukishiro mirando también el cielo igual que Pilika, la receptora solo asintió, dibujando en su cara un semblante de preocupación-"bueno, esperemos que no llueva antes de que terminemos porque si no tendré problemas para regresar a casa"-dijo el de nuevo, pero Pilika no estaba realmente prestándole atención…"_hermano… espero que haya llevado un impermeable o un paraguas al menos, si no vaya empapada la que se meterá…"_, pensó ella, para voltearse y abrir la puerta de su casa invitando a su compañero a entrar, él solo lo hiso y ya adentro dejo sus cosas en el sofá que Pilika le había indicado, luego se sentó frente a la mesita de centro que había en la sala, donde ella le había dicho que trabajarían; la chica fue a la cocina y le preparo un sándwich a él para merendar mientras trabajaban.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió un poco normal para los jóvenes, bueno al menos hicieron su tarea bastante bien y rápido que era lo más importante; lo malo era, primero, que tal y como había dicho él, comenzó a caer una tremenda lluvia que los dejo encerrados en aquella casa, y dos, que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo presente un ambiente tenso por parte de los jóvenes, después de todo ¡no era fácil estar sola en una misma habitación con el chico que te gustaba y no te había respondido tu confesión! Y por parte del chico… ¡no era fácil estar con la chica que días atrás te había dicho por carta que le gustabas, y pretender hablar con ella como si nada!...la verdad los adolescentes a veces eran muy complicados…

6:30 PM….

-"bien por fin terminamos!"-dijo la alegre ainu estirando lo brazos para relajarse-"dios no creí que fuera tan difícil"-

-"jaja si yo tampoco"- hablo el mientras recogía y empacaba su cosas-"bueno pues entonces supongo que tú lo llevara mañana verdad"- pregunto este, a lo que Pilika solo asintió mientras sonreía-"okey, entonces supongo que me voy"- finalizo mientras se levantaba y revisaba bien que nada se le quedara

-"¡espera!, como se te ocurre irte con este aguacero que esta cayendo!, estás loco o te quieres enfermar, ni se pienses que así te dejo salir!"- dijo ella parándose también, poniendo las manos en las caderas dando la impresión de una madre que regañaba a su hijo

-"eeehhh bueno pensé que tal vez tendría un paraguas o algo para prestarme"- dijo el con una gota en la nuca al estilo anime mientras sonreía nerviosamente por el regaño que acaba de recibir y que claro, no se esperaba...

-"pues, tengo una paraguas pero eso no evitara que te enfermes, aún es muy largo el camino, además si no te llevo seguro te pierdes"-dijo ella olvidando todo rastro de timidez dando paso a la mujer confiada que realmente era-"hagamos algo quédate aquí hasta que pare un poco, y que no te preocupe incomodar a alguien no eres molestia"-finalizo para comenzar a caminar a la cocina-"te preparare algo de comer es tarde y en lo personal yo me muero de hambre, tu que dices?"-pregunto ella antes de desaparecer por el pórtico a lo que le chico asintió y se volvió a sentar en el lugar en el que estaba.

Al poco rato la Ainu llego con una bandeja llena de pasteles de crema, se sentó al frente de él, justo donde estaba antes, y comenzaron a hablar; ambos aún se sentía un poco incomodos pero a medida que charlaban esa incomodidad se iba disipando.

Afuera seguía lloviendo igual y no se veía ánimos de que escampara, pero eso a los adolescentes no les importaba ya que estaba concentrados en su plática…

-"y bueno… por eso es que termine en Hokkaido"-finalizo el muchacho a lo que una sorprendida Pilika lo miraba fijamente…

-"vaya, quien diría que te toco pasar por todo eso"-dijo ella de manera comprensiva; la verdad ella había escuchado historia más impresionantes y trágicas que la que el muchacho le conto sobre su vida, incluso la de ella misma era peor, igual que la de Damuko y bueno muchos de sus amigo de la Pelea de Shamanes, pero la verdad lo que hacía fascinante esta historia es que la había contado el chico que a ella le gustaba lo cual la emocionaba de sobremanera, porque ahora compartían anécdotas de vida…

-"oye Pilika…quiero decir Usui~san"-la llamo el sacándola de su pensamientos, a lo que ella le dijo que no había problema que la llamara por su nombre, él solo sonrió…-"puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta, bueno es que… he querido hacértela desde hace un par de días y me parece que es una buena oportunidad..."- dijo el a lo cual Pilika noto cierto sonrojo y un peculiar brillo de emoción en los ojos cafés chocolate del chico…

"_una….pregunta…indiscreta…..acaso, acaso será… SOBRE LA CARTA!"-_ pensó la chica gravemente alterada, desfigurando su rostro a uno de terror, lo cual el chico noto y de inmediato se disculpó pidiéndole que lo olvidara que no era nada…

-"¡no, no! Tranquilo tu no más pregunta!-"se apresuró a decir ella preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca

-"bueno…me preguntaba si tu… bueno si tú en verdad…"-dijo el cada vez más inseguro pero con ese brillo en sus ojos creciendo-"¡SI TU EN VERDAD PUEDES VER ESPIRITUS!-"grito el poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa y mirándola con mucha decisión.

La chica por otra parte no pudo evitar caer de espaldas al estilo anime; ella realmente se esperaba otro tipo de pregunta pero bueno supongo que en cierto modo esa puede ser una pregunta indiscreta, decepcionante, sí, pero valida; ella se recuperó de la impresión y ya repuesta suspiro para luego responderle:

-"¿en serio quieres saber?"-se limitó a decir mirándolo fijamente, de manera seria, a lo que el aludido solo asintió aun con ese semblante emocionado-"pues…si puedo ver espíritus"

-"ENSERIOO!"-grito el tan fuerte que la chica se llevó las mano a los oídos automáticamente, para asentir y decir "si, desde que nací, supongo"; el que aún no analizaba del todo, solo la veía con un brillo aún más intenso en sus ojos

-"SU-SUGOIIII!"-fue lo único que este dijo para luego tomarle las manos a ella, que se encontraba bastante sorprendida

-"me crees… ¿no te asusta ni te parece raro?"-dijo la Usui mirándolo sorprendida

-"claro que me asusta y me parece raro a quien no! Pero más me emociona nunca había conocido alguien que pudiera ver espíritus es increíble, siempre me ha dado mucha curiosidad todo ese mundo y eso…vamos Pilika cuéntame más!"-decía el MUY emocionado, sin percatarse que tenía sujetas las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-"bueno, realmente no hay mucho que contar pero... si quieres te puedo decir algunas cosas…"dijo ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-"_ni loca le puedo decir de la batalla de Shamanes ni de todo lo que paso por esos días, esas cosas son solo asunto de Shamanes no dé humano…aunque técnicamente yo soy una humana normal…"- _pensó la Ainu para luego empezar a contarle lo poco que podía al joven humano que la seguía viendo emocionado, aun tomándole las manos…

Al terminar de contarle el solo dio un gran grito de emoción, por lo que la chica no pudo evitar reírse, luego callo en cuenta de algo muy importante, ÉL LA ESTABA TOMANDO DE LAS MANOS, y lo hacía desde hace rato. Inmediatamente ella se sonrojo un poco, él al notarlo también cayó en cuenta de este detalle y la soltó inmediatamente pidiéndole disculpas, que se había dejado llevar…

De nuevo el ambiente tenso e incómodo afloro; el chico miraba la pared y en su rostro se dibujó una mirada seria:

-"ne, Pilika puedo hacerte otra pregunta"-dijo el con su semblante serio mirando a la sonrojada chica de cabello celeste que solo le respondido asintiendo con la cabeza-"es verdad…que…yo

Te gusto…"-finalizo él, con lo que la chica se sonrojo aún más al punto de parecer un tomate; él también sonrojado por lo que acaba de preguntar tomo su bolso lo abrió y saco de este un sobre azul claro, ya abierto, el cual Pilika reconoció inmediatamente, ya que era el sobre donde ella había metido su carta de confesión. Al verlo allí, en la mano de él, su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte, realmente se encontraba nerviosa…-"veras…sé que tarde un poco en responder pero me gustaría confirmar si es verdad lo que dice aquí"-dijo el levantando la carta-"quiero asegurarme que no sea una broma…"-

-_"una broma…quien piensa que algo así puede ser una broma…"- _pensó la chica, para después llenarse de valor y responder lo que su corazón le dictaba-"no es una broma Yukishiro~san, usted en verdad me gusta… y…y me gustaría que me respondiera en este instante!"-…

-OoOooOo MINUTOS ANTES oOoOOoO-

En una montaña algo alejada del claro donde vivían los Ainu, se encontraba un joven, el mayor de estos y heredero principal del clan, haciendo su trabajo diario, colaborando al desarrollo de la naturaleza…

Él se encontraba bastante entretenido haciendo su trabajo con la ayuda de su amiguita y espíritu acompañante koloro, se encontraba de hecho tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta cuando el cielo se nublo hasta que seguidas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer convirtiéndose en un fuerte aguacero, el chico que no tenía ni paraguas o capa para cubrirse y tampoco veía cueva cercana, hiso una posesión de objetos con su pequeño espíritu, creando un iglú para meterse y protegerse, (pudo usar el espíritu de la lluvia y eso pero la verdad él prefería que la lluvia cesara por sí sola, ya que sería buena para el ambiente). Así transcurrieron varios minutos, él hablando con su espíritu que solo le respondía "Kukuruuu" y hacía gestos, pero aun así el perfectamente le entendía, o bueno, la entendía. Horo Horo miro su reloj, marcaba la 6:20, pronto anochecería pronto y la lluvia aun no cesaba, ni siquiera mostraba ánimos de eso; suspiro pesadamente tendría que mojarse para llegar a su casa, aunque podría esperar y llegar más tarde (y seco) pero lo malo es que le había dicho a su hermana que esta vez no demoraría, además…ya tenía hambre y si se comía alguna de la frutas que había recogido terminaría comiéndoselas todas, para que después Pilika lo regañe por haberse comido la merienda de la semana. Así que dando un suspiro Salió disparado de aquel iglú, con su espíritu posesionado en su Snowboard.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, después de todo con Koloro se le hacía más fácil esquiar aun si el agua le impedía la visión. Llego al claro donde se encontraba su casa y diviso luz en ella al igual que humo saliendo de la chimenea, era claro Pilika estaba adentro y despierta probablemente; llego a las escaleras de la entrada, las subió y se quedó parado frente a la puerta, deshizo su posesión con koloro, se quitó sus botas mojadas, puso su tabla colgada en su espalda como siempre lo hacía, cerró los ojos y se removió un poco el cabello con la mano izquierda para quitarse algunas gotas de agua, mientras que con la otra mano abría la puerta.

Al entra abrió la boca para grita un típico PILIKA YA LLEGUE, pero se quedó mudo al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con aquella escena…

No podía creerlo, o más bien se negaba a creerlo, sus ojos se encontraban blancos, abiertos como platos, por lo que estaban viendo allí en la sala…su espíritu que se había quedado atrás, paso al lado de el para ver lo que observaba su dueño, al encontrarlo se quedó también boquiabierta, claro que su reacción no fue tan mala como la de su dueño…

-"¡QUE DEMONIO ESTAN HACIENDO!"-grito Horo Horo fuerte, con una voz ronca llena de ira, al igual que su mirada…una mirada asesina que no solo se dirigía a su hermana si no al chico que estaba al lado de ella…

Los adolecente al escuchar este fuerte grito se separaron del susto, ella más asustada que él, ya que sabía perfectamente de quien había sido esa voz; de su hermano, que se encontraba allí, en el pórtico mirándola con ira, una ira que pocas veces había visto, y menos dirigida hacia ella…por un momento Pilika sintió miedo, de lo que podría pasar, de que tan mal podría tomar su hermano la situación… de tantas cosas que a ella le costaba enumerar en ese momento.

El chico por su lado solo estaba confundido no sabía quién era este hombre, que se encontraba allí parado y había interrumpido de esa manera su beso con la peli celeste, lo que si tenía claro es que a ella no le había gustado que él los viera y se notaba en su rostro, y a el otro pues, no le había agradado para nada verlos, se notaba también en su rostro que solo mostraba quieres matar al castaño en ese mismo lugar, lo cual logro intimidarlo de sobremanera…

-"he-hermano…"-logro formular Pilika, captando las miradas de koloro, Horo Horo y yukishiro quien solo repitió esto mismo:

-"¿hermano?... ¿él es tu hermano?-dijo el dirigiéndose a Pilika que ahora había vuelto su mirada al castaño igual que el ainu, que había dado un paso dentro de la casa…

-"si lo soy"-respondió el mayor de los Usui con un tono de vos frio y serio-"y tu quien carajos eres"- finalizo clavándole una mirada penetrante al castaño, que comenzó a sudar levemente, trago en seco, y se levantó de su puesto, para luego inclinarse levemente

-"yo soy Yukishiro Mako, soy compañero de Pilika"-dijo el sin levantar ni en un momento su cabeza, permaneciendo así, porque algo le decía que era lo mejor…

-"así que…compañero…no sabía que así de bien se llevan los compañeros de escuela…"dijo Horo Horo con esa misma voz seria y fría sacando de su bolsillo su Ikapasui (**R/I: Para los que no saben, el Ikapasui es la tablilla con que Horo Horo hace su posesión de objetos en la Shaman Figth, es aquí donde guarda también al espíritu de la lluvia, pero actualmente solo será para hacer posesión**)

Pilika al notar lo que su hermano saco del bolsillo se imaginó lo peor, así que se levantó inmediatamente para evitar tal vez una tragedia-"¡hermano por favor!, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas luego!"- dijo ella, y con esto Mako alzo al fin la cabeza mirándola con miedo preguntándose a que se refería con esas palabras y rogando al cielo porque no fuera algo en lo que el terminaría muerto o herido.

-"jumph no creo que me vaya a arrepentir Pilika!"-dijo él dando otros dos paso hacia el chico, que por inercia retrocedió uno, deformando aún más su cara por el miedo ya bastante notorio…

-"HERMANO!"-grito esta, pero él olímpicamente la estaba ignorando, solo se encontraba mirando al chico MUY ENOJADO. En eso su espíritu se puso justo frente a su cara, diciéndole un agudo "para por favor"-con lo que Horo Horo solo cerro los ojos, dio un gruñido y respondió…

-"tienes razón koloro, no vale la pena gastar poder espiritual en tan insignificante cosa-"dijo él mirando al chico con una mirada de odio y asco (tal y como lo hacía su amigo Len Tao con respecto a toda la humanidad, antes), el chico que no entendía con quien había hablado, ni tampoco sus palabras solo tomo sus cosas y dijo con miedo…

-"DISCULPE EN VERDAD SIENTO SI HICE ALGO MALO YO NO QUISE ES QUE ELLA BUENO ELLA-¡"-dijo el alterado casi al punto de rogar a lo que Pilika quien se estaba sintiendo cada vez más mal lo interrumpió

-"Yukishiro~san, solo vete, no te preocupes por el trabajo…vete por favor quieres"-el muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de allí sin importarle que el mismísimo diluvio estuviera cayendo afuera, para él era más peligroso permanecer adentro; paso por el lado del shaman y los hueso se le helaron, como si hubiera sentido tremenda descarga de poder, lo que lo hiso querer huir aún más rápido…

En la cabaña solo quedaron ellos tres… un koloro que había cerrado la puerta y miraba preocupada, una Pilika que mostraba una combinación de emociones en sus ojos como miedo, angustia, culpa y otras más de este tipo y un Horo Horo con la mirada ensombrecida, lleno de ira y otro sentimiento que él conocía muy bien, pero que le enojaba aún más sentir…

-"hermano yo..."-comenzó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida por la brusca voz de su hermano

-"¿¡tú que!?-"dijo el para mírala de nuevo, ella no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, su mirada enserio daba miedo, pero el sentimiento que más la ahogaba era la culpa…

Pilika no pudo decir más simplemente se quedó con muchas palabras de disculpa atoradas en su garganta. El ainu , cerro sus ojos para intentar contener su ira, luego empezó a caminar directo a su habitación, paso por el lado de ella pero no se molestó en parar ni decirle nada, lo último que quería escuchar ahora era una justificación de por que se estaba besando en la sala con un desconocido…

8:05 PM

Había pasado rato desde aquel mal momento, la peli celeste intento fallidamente distraerse viendo televisión pero no había algo interesante, mientras que Horo Horo seguía encerrado en su habitación; lo que estuviera haciendo allí era un misterio para la ainu pero de seguro por la ira habría roto algunas cosas, la verdad le daba igual, ella se encontraba ahora sumergida en sus pensamientos; se sentía enserio culpable sabía que había traicionado de cierta forma la confianza de su hermano, y que lo había herido, pero ahora que se ponía a pensar bien no sabía exactamente por qué lo había herido, es decir, ella sabía que él era sobreprotector y que no le agradaba que otros chicos la miraran de forma lujuriosa y eso, pero tampoco le agradaba que se le acercaran en si chicos que tuvieran alguna intención de romance con ella…la pregunta de la ainu era ¿Por qué? Acaso era por ser sobreprotector o era porque creía que la iba perder, todo eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza… era increíble que del mejor día de su vida pasara a ser uno de los peores…

Primero no sabía de qué hablar con ese chico, luego cuando por fin logran compartir juntos y llevarse bastante bien, él de cierta forma la obliga a confesarse lo cual hace sin aparente problema y allí cuando todo empieza a pintarse de color rosa porque él le había respondido que también sentía cosas por ella, de la emoción no se aguanta y lo besa!, su primer beso… que bueno había sido ese momento…hasta que llega su hermano y bueno el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla y ahora en vez de felicidad solo sentía tristeza y culpa y para colmo, la cereza del pastel era ese mensaje, ese maldito mensaje que le había llegado a su celular hace exactamente 8 minutos, declarando totalmente ese día como desastroso.

La chica decidió no pensar más en eso, así que se levantó del sofá directo a la cocina a hacer la cena, debía distraerse con algo. Decidió preparar la comida favorita de su hermano para ganar algunos puntos, la sirvió, y se dirigió a koloro que debes en cuando iba y venia de la habitación del ainu:

-"Koloro podrías decirle a mi hermano que venga a cenar por favor…dile que prepare su plato favorito"-dijo ella con una triste sonrisa esperanzada en que esto hiciera salir a su hermano. El espíritu fue hacia la puerta, la atravesó, la chica espero ansiosa a que esta se abriera pero en vez de eso, salió el espíritu cabizbajo negando con la cabeza indicando que Horo Horo no vendría…

Eso entre preocupo y enojo a Pilika, ya que su hermano no se perdía la comida, lo que señalaba que aún estaba muy molesto. Se armó de valor y camino por el pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta del ainu, la toco dos veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, toco de nuevo y aun nada, así que decidió llamar:

-"hermano, por favor ven a comer, sé que estas molesto pero se enfriara y no puedes morirte de hambre"-pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, ni un sonido ni una queja, nada…

Pilika se sintió imponente recargo sus manos y su frente en la puerta y ordenando lo que iba decir en su mente, luego prosiguió-"hermano….por favor…perdóname…en serio lo lamento sé que traicione tu confianza pero…pero es que me deje llevar… Sé que debí decirte que alguien me gustaba!, prometí que serias el primero en saberlo pero me dio pena y miedo a tu reacción, aunque ahora me arrepiento! Por favor Horo ábreme quiero saber si me perdonas o no, no soporto que estés así de enfadado con migo!"-dijo Pilika derramando algunas lágrimas intentando desahogarse lo más que su coordinación se lo permitía, sintió que el cerrojo de la puerta se quitaba, con esto sintió más tranquilidad, y aun mas cuando vio que la puerta se abrió, se apartó un poco para que su hermano pudiera salir, y luego iba darle un abraso como siempre hacia luego de pedirle disculpas, pero se detuvo al ver de nuevo esa mirada de enojo combinada con un brillo de odio… su hermano aun no la había perdonado…

Él paso de largo y se dirigió al comedor, se sentó tranquilamente a comer, a diferencia de cómo lo hacia otras veces, ella se limpió las lágrimas que había salido y las que amenazaban con salir, luego a paso firme se dirigió hacia él, se puso al frente y esta vez sí desahogo todo lo que había en su corazón…

-"¡YA BASTA NO LO SOPORTO! POR QUE ESTAS ASI DE ENFADADO CON MIGO! SE QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, QUE TRAICIONE TU CONFIANZA, DEBI DECIRTE QUE ALGUIEN ME GUSTABA LO SE, PERO QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE ME HAYA BESADO CON ÉL, TARDE QUE TEMPRANO PASARIA HERMANO NO PUEDO VOLVERME MONJA NO QUIERO! "-grito ella, a lo cual nuevas lagrimas amenazaba con salir pero inmediatamente se las quitaba de forma brusca. Horo que había parado de comer se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, sin responder absolutamente nada…-"sé que eres sobreprotector y tú has hecho el papel de padre por muchos años…pero porque reaccionas así, no, más bien porque reaccionaste así cuando bese a otro chico, porque no te gusta que alguien me coquetee, sé que aceptas que tenga amigos, solo unos cuantos, pero porque no un novio hermano, porque con esa sola idea tu rabia crece hasta este punto…hermano..."-dijo ella al fin dejando salir las lagrimar que se acumulaban en sus ojos…

Horo Horo por su parte ya no se pudo quedar más callado…

-"que porque reacciono así Pilika, que no es obvio!"-grito el no pensando muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir-"PUES PORQUE ESTOY CELOSO ME OYES CELOSO!, ME MUERO DE CELOS AL VER QUE OTRO IDIOTA SE TE ACERCA CON INTENCION DE CONQUISTARTE Y ME MORI DE CELOS HE IRA AL VER QUE UN COBRADE COMO ESE TE ESTABA BENSANDO EN MI PROPIA CASA!"- grito el ainu descargándose por fin de aquello que anudaba su garganta, la verdad a Pilika no le pareció muy fuera de lo común que su hermano dijera que estaba celoso, es mas eso la hiso comprender muchas cosas, pero por otra parte, Koloro el espíritu fiel del shaman del hielo que estaba escuchando todo con atención, comprendió que cuando él le dijo estoy celoso, no quiso exactamente decir celos de fraternidad, no , en estas palabras había algo más, algo de lo que la ainu no se percató.

Ella por su parte le sonrió a su hermano, ahora comprendía las razones, o al menos eso creía:

-"hermano…no tienes por qué estar celoso, tu nunca me vas a perder si es lo que te preocupa, siempre estaré contigo sin importar que, siempre serás la persona que mas quiero, siempre serás mi amado hermano…"-dijo ella dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

"_mi amado hermano eh?, esas palabras nunca me habían molestado hasta hoy, ahora me doy cuenta como duelen"-_pensó el ainu para cerrar de nuevo sus ojos, la inocencia de su hermana sí que lo enternecía, y ella tenía razón en algo, uno de sus miedos era perderla, pero con esas palabras él tenía la certeza de que eso no ocurriría…él suspiro pesadamente y continuo comiendo, luego abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana parada frente a él aun llorando, en su mirada ya no había rastro de ira, más bien era un poco de culpa por haber hecho llorar a su querida hermana, así que le dedico una tierna sonrisa, la cual ella muy feliz correspondió y con lo eufórica que era no pudo evitar contentarse, tirándosele encima a Horo Horo haciéndolo caer al suelo con todo y platos.

Ambos en el suelo se pudieron a reír, al parecer ya los malos momentos había pasado, koloro también reía y se sentía feliz de que todo se hubiera arreglado, ambos se levantaron del suelo, Pilika se puso a recoger lo que se había roto y regado mientras que Horo iba a la nevera sacaba algo para reemplazar su ahora arruinada comida.

-"sabes Horo Horo, tenías razón en algo…"-dijo ella mientras terminaba de limpiar y se quedaba hay parada reflexionando sobre lo que le diría a su hermano.

-"en qué?"-dijo él aun con voz seria pero ya menos amenazante, (de hecho, ya no se notaba enojo alguno en su voz) mientras sacaba una botella de leche de la nevera y tomaba directamente de esta.

-"los hombre son unos idiotas y si me enamoro solo sufriré…Yukishiro no era el hombre perfecto para mí de eso me doy cuenta ahora…"-menciono ella cabizbaja, aunque la última parte más que decírsela a su hermano se la estaba diciendo a ella misma.

Horo Horo la miro sorprendido sin entender el porqué de sus palabras…"-porque lo dices..."- pero no termino de hablar al fijarse que su hermana dirigía su vista al celular que estaba sobre la mesa de centro en la sala. Horo Horo automáticamente dejo la botella en el mesón de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala tomo el celular y antes de que su hermana lo pudiera detener lo encendió encontrándose con un mensaje:

"_Usui~san en verdad lamento lo que paso esta tarde, _

_Creo que me apresure en hacer las cosas, lo pensé mejor y la verdad_

_Deberíamos ser solo compañeros de clase, creo que no estoy _

_Preparado psicológicamente para estar con alguien tan rara como tú,_

_No te ofendas es solo que, si me habían dicho que era peculiar, pero_

_No creí que tanto… bueno el punto es que luego de exponer el proyecto mañana_

_Deberíamos quedar así como estábamos, hacer de cuenta que nada paso,_

_Por tanto no correspondo tus sentimientos (no podría, eres muy…)_

_ ATT: Yukishiro Mako"_

Horo apretó con fuerza el celular, la ira volvía crecer en él pero ya no con su hermana, sino solamente que no ese patán…quien se creía para romperle el corazón a su pequeña y más aún llamarla rara!, definitivamente la pagaría caro.

Pilika se acercó a él, tomo la mano donde tenía el celular la cual temblaba por la ira, le dio una sonrisa y le dijo "no te preocupes hermano, no importa", el solo la miro a los ojos, su ira se fue disipando poco a poco hasta clamarse completamente…lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a su hermana y así lo hiso a lo que esta correspondió gustosamente.

10:20 PM….

Ambos ainu se encontraban ahora en el sofá de sala viendo un programa de comedia, Horo Horo estaba sentado muriéndose de risa por las tontería que mostraban, mientras que Pilika se encontraba recostada en las piernas de él viendo sin mucho interés el programa…

-"no entiendo hermano…como puedes reírte por eso, yo no le veo la gracia"-dijo ella mirando a su hermano quien no le estaba prestando mucha atención…

-"¡Jajaja pero mira que idiota!"- dijo el sin contener la risa mientras señalaba la pantalla del televisor, su hermana volteo a ver lo que señalaba pero de nuevo no le encontró la gracia…

-"ese tipo de comedia no me parece interesante en lo más mínimo, mejor veamos otra cosa"-dijo ella mirando de nuevo a su hermano que ya le prestaba atención…

-"pero de que hablas Pilika si este programa es muy bueno!"-

-"no lo es!"-sentencio ella cruzándose de brazos

-"hay si tú, definitivamente no sabes lo que es el humor si no mira, eras la única que se reía con los estúpidos chiste de Chocolov "-dijo su hermano también cruzándose de brazos

-"pero de que hablas si algunos de sus chistes era muy ingeniosos!"-protesto ella levantándose del regazo se dé su hermano mientras hacia un puchero

-"ajan ahora échate una de vaqueros ¬_¬"- dijo el mirándola con cara de si como no…

-"¡jumph…y para que sepas yo no era la única que se reía…a Tamao también le causaba gracia..."-dijo ella defendiéndose ante la ofensa camuflada de su hermano…-"hablando de Tamao…hace mucho que no sé nada de ella, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra..."-

-"es verdad, la última vez que hable con ellos fue hace un par de meses, pero sabes la reunión de los 5 grandes será pronto allí estaremos todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos!"-contesto su hermano alegre pensando en lo que el futuro traería…-"además Pilika Ryu me conto que ella cambio mucho, ya no es la niña insegura de antes que andaba enamorada de Yoh, ella enserio dio un cambio de 360° al tener que cuidar a Hanna, y también me dijo que está más guapa jaja"-dijo su hermano cada vez más emocionado al hablar de sus amigos.

-"me alegra mucho…espera como que está más guapa…hermano, no me digas que te atrae Tamao..?"- pregunto Pilika poniendo cara de emoción al imaginarse una posible pero fantasiosa aventura entre su amiga y su hermano...

-"de que hablas Pilika de donde sacas esas ideas, ¡ni siquiera la he visto en años!"-

-"y eso que… pudo ser una amor desde la pelea de Shamanes que nunca confesaste y ahora te tortura"-respondió la peli celesta con mucha seguridad de que su palabras eran ciertas

-"pero vaya que me saliste novelera, deja tus jueguitos de romance, a mí no me gusta Tamao!"

-"¡eso dices pero seguro me ocultas algo!"-dijo su hermana apuntándolo con el dedo a lo que él solo se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido.

Toda esta conversación hiso caer en cuenta a Pilika de algo, ella en toda su vida nunca ha sabido de alguien que le gustara a su hermano, bueno si supo de Damuko y eso, y que había muchas chicas por las que Horo botaba la baba, pero ninguna que enserio le gustara y menos que amara..

-"hermano…si no te gusta Tamao… ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Acaso no sientes nada por alguien en especial?"-pregunto la chica con demasiada curiosidad a lo que Horo Horo se puso un poco nervioso, después de todo esa no se la esperaba…

-"bueno pues veras Pilika…como te lo explico"-

-"¿no te gusta nadie?"-pregunto ella de nuevo sin dejar termina al ainu

-"sabes, en realidad si me gusta alguien"-comenzó a decir el cerrando los ojos y mostrando una tierna sonrisa, luego al abrirlos dejo ver cierto brillo de tristeza en ellos…-"pero lastimosamente ella es alguien imposible para mi…"-

Pilika que no se esperaba esto último solo lo miro entre sorprendida y triste, esa parte no la sabia y no entendía bien porque, lo cual causaba muchas más preguntas en ella…

-"¿porque es imposible para ti? ¿Acaso ya te rechazo? ¿O tiene novio?, ¿¡o acaso es travesti!?"- comenzó a preguntar rápidamente su hermana, y con cada pregunta Horo se escandalizaba más hasta que tuvo que callarla antes de que terminara diciendo que la chica que le gustaba era un alíen que quería invadir la tierra…

-"esas son muchas preguntas para que una sola persona conteste Pilika y la respuesta a las que alcance a oír es no"-

-"pero entonces-"-comenzó ella pero su hermano le tapó la boca…

-"no, no me gusta hablar mucho del tema así que solo por esta vez tendrás dos preguntas, una ya te la gastaste (o algo así) así que piensa la última con cuidado…"-dijo el mirándola a los ojos, su hermana lo medito un poco y al fin hablo…

-"¿porque es imposible para ti?"- pregunto ella, lo cual Horo no se esperaba ya que estaba seguro de que preguntaría quien era, pero de nuevo su hermana lo sorprendía ese día…

-"bueno eso es porque..."- comenzó a decir el para poner un semblante serio y desviar su mirada de nuevo al televisor-"veras, de cierta forma es inalcanzable para mí, ya que el hecho de estar juntos seria …como un atentado a la naturaleza"-dijo el riendo un poco al decir estas palabras-"además la forma en la que ella me quiere es totalmente diferente…ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la amo, parece más despistada que Yoh"-finalizo el para sonreír de nuevo y relajar más la expresión de su rostro..."sabes Pilika, a pesar de que ella no se dé Cuenta yo siempre estoy ahí demostrándoselo, incluso a veces me dejo ganar por los celos…odio que otros chicos se le acerquen con intenciones…bueno tu sabes de que tipo, y detesto la idea de que ella este alguna vez con otro.."-dijo el volviendo a su semblante serio…

-"¡pero hermano eso es egoísta! Tú no eres así… si dices que no pueden estar juntos tampoco puedes amarrarla a la soledad, está actuando según el dicho si no es mía no es de nadie y eso es horrible!"-lo reprendió su hermana a lo que Horo solo la miro y luego volvió a sonreír…

-"te equivocas Pilika…admito que sí, odio el pensar que este con otro, pero si algún día ella lo desea, y encuentra alguien que realmente la haga feliz, yo no la molestare ni objetare, al contrario seré feliz también con ella, pero eso sí, me asegurare de que si sea el indicado porque no permitiré que ella sea infeliz al lado de un imbécil"-dijo el ainu aun mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermana, que con esta palabras había sentido algo que se revolvió dentro de ella...

Por alguna razón lo que Horo Horo dijo no lo sintió como un secreto que le cuenta un hermano a una hermana, sino más bien como una confesión que le hace un chico a una chica…

Ella solo sonrió y abraso a su hermano, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación no sin antes voltear y decirle estas últimas palabras:

-"sabes... Si ella aun no te ha rechazado no te rindas Horo Horo, tú no eres de esos, aun cuando la naturaleza este en tu contra…quien sabe, tal vez el shaman King podría interceder por ti para que la naturaleza no estorbe jaja jaja"-dijo ella sin poder evitar reír al imaginarse a Hao ayudando a su hermano a conseguir la persona que ama...-"el punto es…que no pierdas la esperanza…tal vez algún día puedas estar con ella ya sea ahora o en otra vida"-finalizo ella para luego dirigirse a su habitación diciendo un último hasta mañana…

De nuevo esas palabras no habían sido las típicas de una hermana alentando a su hermano, sino más bien las de una chica…respondiendo a los sentimientosde un chico…

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado...la verdad no se si hacer un epilogo en donde horo le de una golpiza a Yukishiro~kun, y donde este tambien se arriesgue a algo con pilika y ella le corresponda, eso depende de cuantos Rewien tenga la historia y de si los lectores quieren asi que ... GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJA TU OPINIO LA CUAL ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI! **

**MATTA~NEE!**


End file.
